


The moments in between

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Napping, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Взгляд на то, что могло происходить между отрывками O Helga Natt и Passe på meg (9-10 серии 3 сезона)





	The moments in between

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moments in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961337) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). 



*  
  
Время остановилось. Проходит то ли несколько минут, то ли часов, когда они наконец выпускают друг друга из объятий, но всё равно остаются стоять рядом.  
  
Исак вкладывает руку в ладонь Эвена и снова прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Пойдём домой, — шепчет он. Его тихая просьба повисает в пространстве между их губами.  
  
Он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, как Эвен сглатывает, а потом сжимает пальцами руку Исака и невнятно шепчет:  
  
— Окей.  
  
*  
  
Они забираются в трамвай, чтобы добраться до дома, находят свободные места и садятся. Они крепко прижимаются друг к другу, и уже через мгновение Эвен роняет голову на плечо Исака. Тот чувствует, как болезненно сжимается сердце, вытягивает шею и целует Эвена в макушку.  
  
Исак кладёт их сцепленные руки себе на колено, кончиками пальцев нежно прослеживает голубые венки, ярко просвечивающие под бледной кожей.  
  
Исак не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Эвен начинает говорить.  
  
— Прости меня, — шепчет он, и, кажется, у него уходят все силы, чтобы произнести эти слова. Исак достаточно говорил с Магнусом и много читал, чтобы понимать, каким опустошённым чувствует себя сейчас Эвен.  
  
— Эй, — шепчет он, тянется свободной рукой, чтобы коснуться подбородка Эвена, словно прося того поднять голову. Эвен повинуется, слегка дрожа, и Исак видит, что его глаза блестят от непролитых слёз.  
  
Ему больно видеть Эвена таким. Исаку так больно, что хочется оказаться дома прямо сейчас, укутать Эвена в одеяло, чтобы он был в полной безопасности, и напомнить, как сильно он его любит.  
  
Но сейчас он может лишь взять его лицо в руки и осторожно провести большим пальцем по скуле.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, и мы поговорим. И сделаем это правильно. Но необязательно делать это сейчас. Прямо сейчас тебе просто нужно… — Он замолкает, кусает губы, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. — Просто нужно держать меня за руку и сидеть рядом. А об остальном мы подумаем утром.  
  
Эвен с облегчением закрывает глаза, по крайней мере Исаку так кажется, и слегка кивает.  
  
Исак ждёт, пока Эвен снова сползёт немного вниз, чтобы устроить голову на его плече. — Но тебе не за что просить прощения, — продолжает он.  
  
Эвен не отвечает, лишь изо всех сил стискивает его руку, так сильно, что Исак думает, что останутся синяки.  
  
*  
  
Они молча идут к квартире Исака. Эвен ждёт позади него в коридоре, пока Исак ищет ключи в кармане и возится с замком. Наконец дверь открывается, и они заходят в квартиру, где, к счастью, стоит благословенная тишина.  
  
Нура сказала, что переночует у Эвы, а так как сегодня вечер пятницы, то Эскиль явно где-то развлекается. Линн, вероятно, в своей комнате, но вряд ли она будет их беспокоить.  
Исак всё равно тихо прикрывает дверь, делая это ради Эвена, потому что тот выглядит так, будто громкий звук или сильный порыв ветра может сбить его с ног.  
  
Эвен молча повторяет движения Исака, снимает кроссовки и вешает куртку, и выглядит гораздо меньше и беззащитнее без объёмной одежды.  
  
— Хочешь есть? — тихо спрашивает Исак, снова переплетая их пальцы и ведя Эвена по коридору.  
  
Тот отрицательно качает головой, и Исак направляется прямо в свою комнату.  
  
Он сразу же подходит к шкафу, чтобы найти удобную одежду для Эвена. Когда он оборачивается, то видит, что тот стоит в изножье кровати и безучастно смотрит на Исака.  
  
Исак проглатывает комок, подкативший к горлу, и делает шаг вперёд, вкладывая пару спортивных штанов — самых мягких — Эвену в руки.  
  
В следующие несколько минут он занят тем, что переодевается сам и расстилает кровать. Он не забывает поменять местами подушки, потому что Эвен всегда спит справа, и сейчас выглядит так, что ему явно пригодится хорошая подушка Исака.  
  
Когда он заканчивает, то видит, что Эвен уже переоделся. Он снял шапку, и его волосы примялись на макушке и повисли унылыми прядками. Лишившись ещё одного защитного слоя в виде капюшона худи, Эвен выглядит особенно уязвимо.  
  
Исак умирает от желания крепко прижать его в себе.  
  
Он решает взять на себя инициативу и забирается на свою сторону кровати, надеясь, что Эвен последует его примеру. Тот так и делает через мгновение, обходя кровать с другой стороны и нерешительно откидывая одеяло, чтобы лечь.  
  
Исак выключает свет, как только Эвен устраивается, и слышит, как тот облегчённо выдыхает. Исак поворачивается на бок и придвигается ближе к середине кровати, ближе к Эвену, который практически с головой забрался под одеяло и прячет глаза несмотря на темноту.  
  
Исак хочет прикоснуться к нему, но считает, что неправильно делать это без предупреждения.  
  
— Можно я тебя обниму? — спрашивает он, набравшись смелости.  
  
У Эвена перехватывает дыхание, и он опускает голову ещё ниже, но всё же кивает. Исаку больше ничего и не нужно. Он придвигается ближе и протягивает руку. Он скользит пальцами по руке Эвена, а потом сжимает их у него на плече, гладит ладонью по спине, осторожно привлекая к себе. Эвен прижимается к Исаку, тянет к нему руки, крепко цепляясь пальцами за его футболку.  
  
Он прячет лицо в пространстве под подбородком Исака, и тот чувствует прерывистое дыхание в районе горла. Он продолжает успокаивающе гладить Эвена по спине и ничего не говорит, ощущая влагу на шее.  
  
— Просто поспи, — тихо шепчет он, зарываясь носом в волосы Эвена и плотнее укутывая их обоих одеялом. — Всё хорошо, просто поспи.  
  
Проходит какое-то время, и дыхание Эвена наконец замедляется, Исак чувствует на себе его расслабленную тяжесть. Он думает, что проведёт полночи без сна — адреналин бежал по венам с того момента, как он выскочил из церкви, и он чуть не взорвался, когда наконец обнял Эвена. Исак чувствует, что его переполняют эмоции — страх, облегчение, беспокойство, любовь.  
  
В его голове сейчас полный раздрай, но одно совершенно ясно.  
  
Он любит Эвена.  
  
Он любит Эвена так сильно, что с трудом может дышать от осознания глубины своих чувств.  
Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы быть рядом. Неважно что, неважно как, но он будет рядом.  
  
Исак думает, что проведёт ночь без сна. Но, чувствуя, что рядом с ним лежит Эвен, которому ничто не угрожает, слушая его дыхание в безмолвной квартире, он понимает, что мысли постепенно затихают, а глаза закрываются.

*  
  
Эвен просыпается посреди ночи.  
  
Они немного отодвинулись друг от друга во сне, но Исак всё равно рядом, всё равно подсознательно тянется к нему.  
  
Эвену нужно уйти, он это знает. Он обещал себе ещё в первый раз, что будет держаться подальше, и не смог. А потом всё пошло в чёртовой матери из-за его психического заболевания, как он и предполагал. Он не может ещё больше втягивать Исака в это. Исак на такое не подписывался, он не должен заботиться об Эвене и иметь дело со всей этой эмоциональной хернёй.  
  
Даже если сейчас всё вроде бы неплохо и Исак думает, что справится, Эвен обязательно сделает что-то, что разрушит всё, и Исак его возненавидит. Он не может вынести мысли о том, что Исак будет его ненавидеть.  
  
Эвену нужно уйти, и он это знает.  
  
Но он думает, что может позволить себе притвориться ещё на несколько часов.  
  
*  
  
Исак говорит «минута за минутой», и Эвен думает, что если он в ближайшие несколько минут вспомнит, как дышать, то это будет хорошо.  
  
Он вдыхает тепло Исака, воздух, срывающийся с его губ, когда он наклоняется к Эвену для поцелуя… И Эвен просто дышит.  
  
И впервые за какое-то время одна минута не кажется ему бесконечностью.  
  
*  
  
Эвен остаётся, и Исак остаётся с ним.  
  
Большая часть дня проходит словно в тумане — так всегда бывает, когда он в депрессии. Но он чувствует руку Исака в своих волосах, и его нос, зарывающийся в них время от времени, и слышит, как бьётся его сердце, когда кладёт голову ему на грудь.  
  
Он знает, что им нужно поговорить, но Эвен так устал. Он проспал всю ночь и большую часть дня, но всё ещё чувствует себя разбитым. Эвен просто хочет закрыть глаза и не открывать их, пока тяжесть мира не перестанет давить на него.  
  
Но Исак заслуживает объяснения.  
  
Эвен поднимает голову и откидывается на подушку, их глаза теперь на одном уровне. Исак послушно отодвигается и поворачивается на бок, чтобы им было проще смотреть друг на друга. Он снова зарывается пальцами в волосы Эвена, и тот расслабляется от прикосновения, закрывая глаза, готовясь к тому, чтобы произнести следующие слова.  
  
— Прости, что я поцеловал Соню, — хрипло бормочет он, чувствуя, как рука Исака на мгновение замирает, но потом возобновляет свою ласку.  
  
Эвен утыкается взглядом в одеяло, ожидая ответа, он не уверен, что может сейчас посмотреть на Исака. Но через секунду тот касается его челюсти большим пальцем, словно мягко просит поднять голову. Эвен слушается, хотя ему больно смотреть Исаку в глаза.  
  
— Я испугался, — шепчет Эвен и ненавидит себя за то, как прерывисто звучит его голос. — После нашего разговора в раздевалке, после твоих слов я сказал себе, что должен отпустить тебя, а Соня — это было безопасно, понимаешь? Но это было только один раз. Я не врал, когда сказал, что мы с ней расстались.  
  
Исак хмурится, вертикальная морщинка появляется между бровей на переносице. — Моих слов в раздевалке?  
  
Ох.  
  
Он не помнит.  
  
Эвен облизывает губы и отводит взгляд. У него и раньше было ощущение, что Исак не имел это в виду по-настоящему, хотя в тот момент Эвену казалось, что его душа разрушена навеки. Он не очень хочет повторять эти слова, не теперь, когда Исак рядом с ним.  
  
— Когда ты сказал, что не хочешь… — он останавливается, когда видит понимание на его лице.  
  
Осознание занимает какую-то секунду, а потом глаза Исака наполняются слезами.  
  
— Эвен… — Его голос срывается, и Эвен ненавидит себя, что упомянул об этом. Он старается отвести глаза, но Исак прижимается лбом к его лбу и дрожащими пальцами вцепляется в шею. — Прости меня. — Он говорит это с таким убеждением, что малейшее сомнение в его истинных чувствах исчезает.  
  
— Прости меня, — повторяет он, откашливаясь, и нежно трётся носом о нос Эвена. — Я не имел это в виду. Я… моя мама, — он делает паузу и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжает. — Всё стало очень плохо, после того как мой отец ушёл. Маме стало хуже, и она не хотела обращаться за помощью. Она не хотела помощи. И я… я был ещё ребёнком. Ну то есть, это же родители должны заботиться о своих детях, так? Не наоборот. Мне было страшно и больно, и я не мог больше находиться рядом с ней.  
  
— Когда я сказал это, — продолжает он, — я клянусь, я не имел в виду то, как это сказал. Я был не прав. Так не прав. Потому что я хочу, чтобы моя мама была в моей жизни. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как слёзы жгут веки, и изо всех сил старается их сдержать. Он тянется вперёд и стирает мокрые следы со щёк Исака.  
  
— К тому же, — тихо продолжает тот, — я говорил с ней после этого. Я вообще-то был с ней и отцом, когда получил твоё сообщение.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как в груди что-то сжалось. Как он мог быть таким эгоистом? Исак наконец-то воссоединился с семьёй, а Эвен взял и всё испортил. — Прости, я…  
  
— Эй, — Исак заставляет его замолчать, снова прижимаясь лбом ко лбу и проводя пальцем по губам Эвена. — Всё нормально. Я позвонил им, пока ты спал, и всё объяснил. Мы увидимся с ними в другой раз.  
  
Губы Исака слегка изгибаются в улыбке, и он тихо добавляет:  
  
— Я рассказал ей о тебе.  
  
И это…  
  
Это сюрприз. Последнее, что знал Эвен, — Исак был не готов к какому-либо разговору со своей мамой, тем более об этом.  
  
— И что она сказала? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Исак улыбается, и по его щекам снова текут слёзы, но Эвен надеется, что теперь по другому поводу. — Она сказала, что любит меня и всегда будет любить.  
  
Что-то похожее на надежду шевелится в груди Эвена, и он чувствует, что почти готов улыбнуться. — Это действительно здорово, Исак. Я счастлив за тебя.  
  
— Суть в том, — говорит Исак, и в его голосе снова ощущается светлая лёгкость — Эвену это нравится, — что то, что я сказал, было очень глупо, и я теперь это понимаю. Я много читал, и Магнус тоже помог. У его мамы биполярка, так что он помог мне разобраться, после того как Соня запутала меня.  
  
Эвен не спрашивает, что сказала Соня, потому что и так знает. Она со слезами на глазах рассказала обо всём, увидев, как он ненавидит себя, после того как Исак сказал больше не писать ему. Эвен был слишком измотан, чтобы злиться на неё, и слишком подавлен, чтобы верить, что именно она была причиной, по которой Исак хотел держаться подальше.  
  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Исак снова заговорил. — Ну и раз уж мы извиняемся… Прости, что я сказал тебе перестать писать сообщения. Я был расстроен и совсем запутался, и я просто… не мог трезво рассуждать. Но я должен был успокоить тебя.  
  
— Ты имел полное право злиться на меня, — тихо шепчет Эвен, не отводя глаз от собственной руки, касающейся щеки Исака, — смотреть в глаза тяжело.  
  
— Я никогда не злился на тебя, Эвен, — тихо возражает Исак. — Никогда. Понимаешь? Я беспокоился о тебе, и я боялся, что всё между нами было не по-настоящему, потому что взял в голову слова Сони, но я никогда не сердился на тебя. Честно.  
  
Эвен кивает и закрывает глаза. Он не понимает, как Исак может быть таким… Как он может всё это принять? Как он всё ещё может хотеть быть с Эвеном после случившегося. Как он может лежать и успокаивать его нежными прикосновениями и добрыми словами, которые настолько искренни, что в них невозможно сомневаться.  
  
Эвен не заслуживает его.  
  
— Есть ещё кое-что, что я должен тебе объяснить, — говорит он, хотя чувствует, что совершенно опустошён после уже состоявшегося разговора.  
  
Но Исак лишь качает головой. — Остальное может подождать. Мы попросили прощения, этого пока хватит, согласен?  
  
Он снова притягивает Эвена к себе, и тот чувствует, как веки тяжелеют, пока он устраивается на его груди.  
  
— Это был непростой разговор, — шепчет Исак. — Нам нужно было поговорить об этом, и мы поговорили, но теперь давай просто… отдохнём. Ты расскажешь мне остальное, когда будешь готов. А теперь поспи, малыш. Сегодня мы уже достаточно разговаривали.  
  
Сердце Эвена сжимается от ласкового прозвища и рассыпается на миллион кусочков от последующих слов. Он не знает, когда Исак научился так хорошо его читать. Особенно потому, что он никогда не видел Эвена таким. Как он мог понять, что обычный разговор высасывает сейчас из него все силы?  
  
Он не знает, как Исак делает это, но чувствует бесконечную благодарность, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе раствориться в его тепле.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он.  
  
Исак целует его в лоб в ответ, и Эвен спит.

*  
  
Эвен спит практически целый день. Исак иногда будит его, чтобы предложить поесть, но в остальном старается не тревожить его сон.  
  
Исак сидит рядом с ним на кровати и делает домашку, периодически перебирая пряди волос Эвена. Эскиль время от времени заглядывает к ним, но всегда тихо исчезает, когда Исак лишь слабо улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
  
Он немного сомневается в том, что делает, поэтому снова пишет Соне, и она уверяет его, что Эвен обычно много спит после эпизода и беспокоиться не о чем. Нужно лишь проследить, чтобы он не перестал есть.  
  
Веки Эвена иногда дрожат, и он открывает глаза. Именно тогда он тянется к Исаку, в полудрёме забывая о настороженности. Исак бросает все свои дела и ложится рядом, позволяя Эвену черпать из него тепло, или утешение, или силу — всё, что ему нужно в этот момент.  
  
Чувствуя, что и сам устал, Исак позволяет себе погрузиться в сон около одиннадцати вечера. Но лишь после того, как убеждается, что на тумбочке рядом с Эвеном стоит стакан воды, что ему достаточно тепло.  
  
Исак осторожно прижимается грудью к спине Эвена и кладёт руку ему на живот, сгибает ноги и придвигается ближе — они словно две ложечки. Чувствуя его близость, Эвен поднимает руку и кладёт её поверх руки Исака, когда тот наконец устраивается и затихает.  
  
Через несколько минут Исак засыпает.  
  
*  
  
Когда он просыпается в воскресенье утром, он видит, что Эвен уже не спит.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сонно бормочет Исак, протирая глаза ладонью. Их взгляды встречаются, и он замечает, что они поменяли положение во сне и теперь лежат лицом друг к другу.  
  
Эвен молчит, словно ему нужно какое-то время, чтобы пробормотать «доброе утро» в ответ, но всё же он это делает.  
  
Исаку не нравится отрешённость в его глазах, не нравится ощущение, что из них ушёл свет. Он поднимает руку и тянется к щеке Эвена, нежно убирает волосы, упавшие на его лицо.   
— О чём ты думаешь?  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами, и Исак не может точно сказать, действительно ли он не знает или просто не хочет говорить.  
  
— Знаешь, моя мама сказала мне кое-что странное на днях, — тихо произносит он, потому что Исаку нужно сделать что-то, что удержит Эвена рядом.  
  
Эвен переводит на него взгляд, словно безмолвно просит продолжать.  
  
Исак облизывает губы и осторожно гладит Эвена по лицу, проводит пальцем по губам.  
— Она сказала, что я родился в 21-21.  
  
Впервые за долгое время, кажущееся вечностью, уголки рта Эвена вздрагивают в подобии улыбки. — Серьёзно?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак, позволяя себе нежную улыбку. Боже, как же он скучал по улыбке Эвена!  
  
— Похоже, в 21-21 случаются только хорошие вещи.  
  
В груди Исака всё сжимается, а потом сердце начинает трепетать, потому что он переполнен любовью к этому парню. К парню, улыбка которого ярче солнца, а смех заставляет стаи бабочек порхать в животе. К парню, который сейчас смотрит на него так неуверенно и печально и, кажется, с толикой надежды?  
  
Исак придвигается к нему и касается носом носа Эвена. — Лучшие вещи случаются в 21-21, — убеждённо шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к его рту. Поцелуй этот быстрый и целомудренный, но он всё равно заставляет Исака дрожать и успокаивает, как ничто другое.  
  
После того как Исак разрывает поцелуй, Эвен льнёт к нему, и Исак запускает руку в его волосы. — Хочешь есть?  
  
Эвен качает головой, лёжа на его груди, и Исак сдерживает вздох разочарование. Он не хочет давить, но знает, что Эвен практически ничего не ел последние тридцать шесть часов. — Как насчёт душа? — предлагает он.  
  
Эвен так долго думает, что Исак уверен, что сейчас услышит ещё один отрицательный ответ, но тот наконец медленно кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Исак.  
  
По дороге в ванную он держит Эвена за руку. Похоже, остальные ещё не проснулись, а если и встали, то скрылись на кухне, чтобы дать парням возможность уединиться. Иногда Исак по-настоящему любит своих соседей по квартире.  
  
Когда они доходят до ванной, Исак отпускает руку Эвена, берёт полотенца и включает воду, чтобы она нагрелась. Эвен смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, прежде чем подцепляет пальцами ворот футболки и начинает её снимать.  
  
Когда Исак тоже начинает раздеваться, Эвен наконец нарушает молчание.  
  
— Исак.  
  
Тот замирает на месте, держа в руках худи.  
  
Когда их взгляды встречаются, Эвен отводит глаза, предпочитая смотреть в пол. — Я не готов к… Я на самом деле не хочу…  
  
Он не заканчивает предложение, да ему и не надо, потому что Исак мгновенно понимает, и его сердце болезненно сжимается от этого осознания.  
  
— Эй, — шепчет он, бросая одежду на пол, подходит к Эвену и берёт его лицо в ладони. Эвен неохотно смотрит на него, и Исак ободряюще ему улыбается.  
  
— Я здесь не за этим, — тихо обещает он. — Я просто собирался помыть тебе голову.  
  
«Я боюсь, если отпущу тебя, ты упадёшь». Эти слова остаются невысказанными.  
  
— Но, если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл и подождал тебя в комнате, я так и сделаю.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него так, словно никогда не видел раньше, потом закрывает глаза и кивает. — Окей.  
  
Исак хмурит брови. — Ты уверен?  
  
Эвен снова кивает, наклоняется вперёд, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Исака. — Останься.  
  
Исак целует его в щёку и делает шаг назад.  
  
Они снимают оставшуюся одежду, и Исак ждёт, пока Эвен заберётся под душ, прежде чем последовать за ним. Он слегка удивлён, насколько в происходящем нет ничего сексуального. Они уже оказывались в подобной ситуации при совершенно других обстоятельствах, но всё, чего Исаку хочется сейчас, — постараться заставить Эвена почувствовать себя лучше, утешить его любым известным способом.  
  
Они стоят напротив друг друга под струями горячей воды, и Исак тянется за шампунем Нуры. Именно он пахнет вкуснее всего, а Эвен сейчас заслуживает самого лучшего. Исак думает, что Нура не возражала бы. Он выливает немного шампуня на ладонь и ставит бутылку на место, поднимает руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эвена.  
  
Тот закрывает глаза, чувствуя прикосновения Исака, и опускает голову, чтобы облегчить ему доступ. Исак методично намыливает волосы, массирует кожу головы, внимательно следя, чтобы пена не попала Эвену в глаза.  
  
— Откинь голову назад, — просит он через несколько минут, когда приходит время смывать шампунь. Эвен слушается его, и Исаку приходится тянуться вперёд, чтобы достать, но у него получается, и он пропускает пряди волос сквозь пальцы до тех пор, пока не смывает всю пену.  
  
— Готово, — тихо говорит он, позволяя рукам опустить на плечи Эвена.  
  
Эвен выпрямляется, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Исак замечает открытость во взгляде Эвена, которая отсутствовала с момента их встречи на школьном дворе.  
  
Исак видит, как дёргается кадык Эвена, когда тот сглатывает слюну, а потом он поднимает руки и медленно скользит пальцами по бокам Исака, прежде чем сомкнуть их вокруг его талии и притянуть к себе.  
  
Исак осторожно гладит Эвена по плечам, обнимает за шею и тихо вздыхает, чувствуя, как тот утыкается лицом в его шею. Он обнимает Эвена и позволяет тому обнимать себя, и сердце громко стучит у него в груди.  
  
— Спасибо, — слова впечатываются в кожу его плеча и заставляют Исака задрожать.  
  
Вместо ответа он целует Эвена в шею и чувствует, как тот крепче обнимает его.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько времени они стоят так. Достаточно долго, чтобы Исак почувствовал, что вода начинает остывать. Только тогда он отстраняется, потому что на улице декабрь, и никому из них не нужна помимо всего прочего ещё и простуда.  
  
Они заканчивают умываться, и Исак выключает воду. В помещении сразу становится прохладнее, когда они выходят из душа, и он быстро суёт полотенце Эвену в руки. Тот оборачивает его вокруг талии, а Исак на всякий случай укутывает вторым полотенцем его плечи.  
  
Губы Эвена изгибаются в чём-то, напоминающем улыбку, но он не возражает.  
  
Они переодеваются в комнате Исака, и он совершает ещё одну вылазку, чтобы чуть позже вернуться с феном Нуры. Он кладёт свою ярко-голубую подушку на пол рядом с кроватью и просит Эвена сесть. Сам устраивается на кровати позади него, так что Эвен, упирающийся спиной в матрас, оказывается между его ног. Исак берёт свою щётку для волос и осторожно расчёсывает волосы Эвена, распутывая колтуны, прежде чем их высушить.  
  
Эвен совершенно расслабляется под лаской его рук, откидывается назад, пока Исак работает. Исак никогда не думал, что почувствует такую тихую близость, но ему нравится это ощущение. Оно кажется ему правильным.  
  
Он заботится об Эвене, но не нянчится с ним.  
  
Он делает это не потому, что Эвен не может. Он делает это потому, что хочет. Хочет чувствовать близость к Эвену, хочет показать, что ему не всё равно. Исак бесконечно благодарен, что, кажется, Эвен в состоянии почувствовать разницу.  
  
*  
  
Вечером Исак упрашивает его выйти в гостиную.  
  
Эскиль, Нура и Линн втиснулись на один диван, оставив другой подозрительно пустым. Исак, вероятно, отправил им сообщение из своей комнаты.  
  
Эскиль и Нура оборачиваются на звук шагов и улыбаются, когда они заходят в комнату. — А мы как раз собираемся смотреть «Мулен Руж». Хотите с нами?  
  
Эвен изумлённо вскидывает бровь и смотрит на Исака, который, избегая его взгляда, подталкивает к пустому дивану. Если бы Эвен чувствовал себя лучше, то, вероятно, нашёл бы забавным совсем нехитроумный способ, придуманный Исаком, чтобы его развеселить. Но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы найти иронию в этой ситуации. Он просто потрясён тем, сколько усилий прилагает Исак все выходные, обращая внимания на малейшие детали, чтобы Эвен чувствовал себя комфортно, чтобы мог немного успокоиться.  
  
Исак садится и тянет Эвена за руку, чтобы тот последовал его примеру. Эвен ложится на бок, кладёт голову на колено Исака. Когда он устраивается поудобнее, Исак накрывает его одеялом, которое до этого висело на спинке, и Эвен находит его руку, сжимая в знак благодарности.  
  
Он не может полностью погрузиться в фильм, как сделал бы это при обычных обстоятельствах, но он всё равно помогает отвлечься. Исак по-прежнему держит его за руку, их пальцы лениво переплетены. Другой рукой он осторожно гладит Эвена по голове. Эвен засыпает где-то на середине фильма, но это нестрашно. Они могут снова его посмотреть, когда ему станет лучше.  
  
Исак рядом с ним, он мягкий и тёплый, и впервые за прошедшую неделю голова Эвена уже не кажется такой тяжёлой.

*  
  
Эвен просыпается утром, когда в комнате всё ещё темно, и чувствует руку Исака на своей голове.  
  
Тот улыбается, когда понимает, что Эвен открыл глаза, и осторожно проводит пальцем по его бровям.  
  
— Мне нужно в школу, — шепчет Исак, свернувшись клубком рядом с Эвеном. — Эскиль будет дома, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, а я вернусь около четырёх. А позвоню тебе во время ланча, хорошо?  
  
Эвен кивает и вытаскивает руку из тёплого кокона одеяла, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Исака. Тот снова улыбается и подаётся навстречу ласковому прикосновению. — Напиши мне, если я понадоблюсь.  
  
Эвен понимает, что он не шутит, знает, что Исак примчится при первых признаках беды. Именно поэтому Эвен решает ни за что не беспокоить его сегодня, как бы плохим не оказался этот день. Хотя и кивает, давая Исаку безмолвное обещание.  
  
Исак придвигается и прижимается лбом к Эвену, чмокает его в уголок рта. — Поспи, малыш. Поговорим позже.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Эвен, притягивая к себе Исака для ещё одного поцелуя, потому что не уверен, каким будет сегодняшний день, проведённый в основном в одиночестве.  
  
Исак охотно отвечает на поцелуй, сам перехватывает инициативу, целует раз, другой, третий. Шепчет в губы Эвену «люблю тебя» и отстраняется.  
  
Он выходит из комнаты достаточно медленно, чтобы у Эвена было время ответить, если он захочет, но тот слишком потрясён услышанным. Он признался Исаку в любви в том сообщении, но никогда не думал, что его чувства могут быть взаимны. Особенно сейчас, когда их отношения настолько хрупки.  
  
Но Исак произнёс эти слова так нежно, с такой тихой искренностью, что Эвен не может усомниться в том, что это правда.  
  
Сердце бьётся в груди чуть быстрее, и Эвен не может сдержать недоверчивую улыбку, появляющуюся на губах. Пусть даже на мгновение.  
  
Исак тоже его любит!  
  
*  
  
Оказывается, день без Исака не так уж плох.  
  
Конечно, Эвен скучает по нему, но не чувствует всепоглощающей пустоты, которую ожидал. Эскиль неплохо его отвлекает, бесконечно болтая обо всём подряд. Нура ведёт себя гораздо тише, но, когда наступает её очередь, её присутствие тоже важно.  
  
И да, они чередуются друг с другом, присматривая за Эвеном. Уж об этом он догадался.  
Этот контроль кажется ему скорее забавным, чем раздражающим. Он знает, что Исак хочет как лучше, и тронут, что тот решился просить друзей приглядеть за ним, пока сам в школе, чтобы Эвен не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
  
И всё же он не может отрицать трепетное ощущение счастья в груди, когда Исак наконец возвращается домой. Он выглядит особенно нежным сегодня. Мягким и тёплым, и спокойным — Эвен не видел его таким уже какое-то время. Чувствуя его уверенность, Эвен и сам немного успокаивается.  
  
Исак бросает рюкзак на пол, плюхается на кровать и, опираясь на руки, тянется вперёд, шепчет «привет» прямо в губы Эвена.  
  
— Хороший день? — спрашивает Эвен после поцелуя, поддаваясь искушению и запуская пальцы в волосы Исака.  
  
— Угу, — мычит тот. — Но я скучал по тебе.  
  
Он признаётся в этом тихо, но тем не менее это всё равно признание, и Эвен не уверен, когда Исак начал так свободно говорить о своих чувствах. Ему это нравится. — Я тоже по тебе скучал, — тихо отвечает он через мгновение.  
  
Исак улыбается и поворачивается на бок, устраиваясь рядом с Эвеном, кладёт голову на подушку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Лучше, — отвечает Эвен и с удивлением понимает, что это правда. Он не уверен, но сегодняшний день кажется ему хорошим. Он всё ещё чувствует усталость, и в голове по-прежнему какая-то дымка, но ему кажется, что худшее позади. Сегодня Эвен чувствует себя лучше, чем всю предыдущую неделю.  
  
Исак не продолжает допрос и не обвиняет во лжи, он просто улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Я рад.  
  
Они лежат вместе какое-то время. Исак веселит его школьными историями и упоминает, что договорился с кем-то из одноклассников Эвена, чтобы ему одолжили конспекты. Он говорит об этом мимоходом, но сердце Эвена учащённо бьётся. Казалось бы, это такая мелочь, но он не может перестать изумляться искренней заботе Исака.  
  
Эвен дремлет час или около того, а Исак сидит рядом и делает домашнее задание, одновременно перекидываясь сообщениями с Юнасом.  
  
Когда Эвен не спит уже полчаса, а желудок Исака начинает урчать, от откладывает в сторону учебник по биологии. — Как насчёт того, чтобы перекусить где-нибудь на улице?  
  
Первая реакция Эвена — сказать нет. Мысль о том, чтобы покинуть убежище, найденное в квартире Исака, в его кровати, мгновенно парализует его страхом, но он отгоняет её. Он не был на улице уже много дней. А свежий воздух полезен для него. Надевать на себя какую-то одежду кроме спортивных штанов полезно для него. Эвен не хочет больше лежать здесь, как бы ни пугала его мысль о том, чтобы сделать что-то другое.  
  
Он напоминает себе, что они могут вернуться домой, когда он захочет, что Исак не заставит его быть на улице или пойти далеко, если Эвену будет неуютно.  
  
Успокаивая себя, он смотрит на Исака, терпеливо ожидающего ответа, и кивает. — Да. Ладно.  
  
Исак ослепительно улыбается, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
Уже через десять минут Эвен закутан в одежду, часть которой принадлежит ему, а часть — Исаку. Исак крепко держит его за руку, пока они идут по достаточно тихой улице. Как только они поворачивают за угол дома, Исак предлагает съесть по кебабу, и Эвен слишком поглощён волной ощущений от нахождения на улице, чтобы протестовать.  
  
Исак ведёт их к магазинчику и не требует, чтобы Эвен разговаривал во время их короткой прогулки. Лишь оказавшись на скамейке в парке, держа еду в руках, Эвен наконец начинает расслабляться.  
  
Исак смотрит на освещённый фонарями парк, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда он понимает, где они находятся. — Знаешь, именно здесь я впервые рассказал Юнасу о тебе.  
  
— Серьёзно? — вскидывает брови Эвен.  
  
— Да, мы тогда тоже ели кебаб, — смеётся Исак.  
  
— И что он сказал, когда ты признался?  
  
Исак усмехается, ковыряя еду. — Он сказал, что ты симпатичный.  
  
Эвен смеётся и качает головой. — Я всегда знал, что он мне нравится.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, но довольная улыбка выдаёт его. — Именно здесь я нашёл твой рисунок.  
  
Тянущее ощущение внутри, которое испытывает Эвен при упоминании о рисунке, вызывает смешанные чувства. Он так скучал по Исаку в те две недели, что казалось, сойдёт с ума, поэтому восторг, испытанный им, когда он получил сообщение с благодарностью за рисунок, трудно было описать.  
  
— Так лучше, — наконец говорит Эвен. — Быть сейчас здесь с тобой. Так лучше, чем в любой параллельной вселенной.  
  
Выражение Исака мягкое и открытое, и Эвен чувствует, что сердце бьётся чаще, потому что этот взгляд предназначен только ему. Исак придвигается ближе, закрывая то небольшое расстояние, которое было между ними, и кладёт голову на плечо Эвена. — Согласен.  
  
Эвен отставляет пустую коробочку из-под еды в сторону и сцепляет их с Исаком руки. — Думаю, я готов рассказать тебе об Эльвебаккен, — говорит он, нервно выдыхая, когда чувствует, что Исак выпрямился и смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты не должен, — отвечает Исак, на лице которого написано удивление.  
  
У Эвена перехватывает горло, и он опускает глаза на свои руки. — Я знаю. Но я хочу. Ты имеешь право знать, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты услышал это от меня, а не от кого-то ещё.  
  
Исак закусывает губу и кивает, снова кладёт голову ему на плечо. — Ты можешь остановиться в любой момент, — уверяет он, сжимая руку Эвена. — Я ни о чём не буду спрашивать.  
  
Эвен кивает и закрывает глаза. Он делает глубокий вдох и думает, с чего же начать. Ему кажется, что можно начать со своего диагноза. Эвен рассказывает обо всех деталях: как он узнал о болезни, о каждом эпизоде, который пережил, кто такой Микаэль, как изменились его отношения с Соней, как люди в школе стали относиться к нему, после того как узнали, почему он решил перейти в Ниссен. Он говорит до тех пор, пока голос не становится хриплым, пока не чувствует, как Исак нежно сцеловывает текущие по его щекам слёзы. Эвен замолкает, чтобы перевести дыхание, и вдруг ощущает, словно его ударили исподтишка, когда вся тяжесть того, что он только что рассказал Исаку, наваливается на него снова.  
  
Исак прижимается лбом к виску Эвена, трётся носом о скулу, ласкает пальцами лицо и обнимает. — Я так горжусь тобой, — убеждённо шепчет он. — Очень горжусь.  
  
Эвен не знает, что на это ответить, но слова Исака вызывают новые слёзы, и он слишком расстроен, чтобы их сдерживать. Исак снова целует его в щёку и кладёт руки на плечи Эвена, разворачивая к себе, чтобы крепко обнять. Эвен судорожно вздыхает и обнимает его в ответ.  
  
— Пойдём домой, — тихо говорит Исак.  
  
*  
  
Во вторник в 14:51 Исаку кажется, что его мир рушится.  
  
Нура присылает сообщение, что Эвен не вставал целый день и отказывается с ней говорить.  
У Исака остаётся ещё сорок минут до конца занятий, но он не может остаться. Не теперь, когда кажется, что Эвену снова стало хуже после вчерашнего значительного улучшения.  
Он быстро отправляет Нуре смс, что уже в пути, а потом поднимает руку и просит преподавателя разрешения пойти к медсестре, изображая приступ мигрени. Она слегка посмеивается над ним, но разрешает, и стоит Исаку выйти за дверь, как он срывается с места и бежит.  
  
В трамвае он пишет Соне, спрашивает, что он сделал не так и можно ли что-то исправить. Она в основном не говорит ничего нового, повторяя свой прошлый совет, но Исака это немного успокаивает. Его сердце птицей колотится в груди, пока он взбирается по ступенькам к квартире. На пороге его ждёт нервно улыбающаяся Нура.  
  
— Я не знала, что делать, — обеспокоенно произносит она.  
  
Исак качает головой и скидывает рюкзак на пол. — Всё нормально. Спасибо, что написала.  
  
— Просто скажи, если что-то понадобится, — кивает она.  
  
Исак снова благодарит её и проскальзывает в комнату. Там царит полумрак, занавески задёрнуты, и Эвена почти не видно в коконе свёрнутого одеяла, из которого торчит лишь его голова. Его глаза невидяще скользят по Исаку, и тот сглатывает комок паники, подкативший к горлу.  
  
Он подходит к кровати, не зная, что делать дальше. Он ждёт слишком долго, пока наконец не спрашивает:  
  
— Можно я полежу с тобой?  
  
Проходит много времени, прежде чем Эвен кивает. Но он всё же кивает, пусть и еле заметно.  
  
Исак немного приподнимает одеяло, чтобы забраться под него, и ложится лицом к Эвену. Он не прикасается к нему, хотя безумно этого хочет. Он не уверен, что Эвену это нужно, он не знает, что делать.  
  
Подумав об этом немного, Исак кладёт руку ладонью вверх в небольшое пространство между их телами. Эвен смотрит на него, и его взгляд кажется мутным, однако в глазах что-то вспыхивает. Исак чувствует, как очень медленно холодные пальцы сплетаются с его, а потом сильно сжимают.  
  
Он сжимает руку в ответ, и Эвен закрывает глаза.  
  
Исак понимает кое-что в этот момент, когда лежит на кровати и держит Эвена за руку. Ему не нужно сворачивать горы, чтобы помочь. Ему не нужно знать ответы на все вопросы. Ему не нужно точно угадывать, что говорить, чтобы вернуть свет в его глаза.  
  
Исак думает, что Эвену нужно именно это.  
  
Кто-то, кто в трудные времена просто будет рядом.  
  
Безмолвный жест, который скажет: «Я здесь».  
  
Исак не знает, что будет завтра, или через неделю, или через месяц. Но он думает, что в эту минуту, и в следующую, и в течение десятков минут после всё у них будет хорошо.


End file.
